Once: An oneshot
by MichAdommyMaroon5
Summary: OLD. What if the people who had split up your band would split up your relationship? RiRi has it all; 9 Children and an amazing boyfriend. But what if she finds out by her propose that he has cheated on her with his best friends? Sad story, but nobody gets really hurt. Based on Maroon 5's song "Payphone". Not based on my other story "Payphone". But it has some hints for the story.


**Author Note:**

_Story looks on "Payphone" but this isn't a chapter. Maybe I'll turn it in a chapter later but then I'll change it too. For now it is just an one-shot with some hints about "Payphone" in it. About there future and stuff like that. If I'll change it in a chapter I'll say it. Bur for now it's an one-shot. It has an sad end, but nobody gets really hurt. Only hurt in a thing called love. :)_

**"Once"**

One-Shot

A reality show, the family Levine. Maroon five, Miami. That are the words of when Adam's world came down. Let's start with the beginning.

The family Levine was invited for a reality show, the reason was that the 'Levine brothers' were popular on their high school. Carston and the crew of CBS were filming the family and Adam, his girlfriend RiRi and his band were sent to Miami for an vacation after a fight with him and his daughters. It went all so soon; Adam was protective of his daughters after one of them told she was seeing an twenty-one man. Soon a fight broke open; Long story. At the moment the band and RiRi were on a plane so Lisa and Laura, their daughters, could have a secret party at home. Adam knew and couldn't relax at all. RiRi kissed him and told him it would be okay, but he knew better. He didn't meant to make his little girls upset, but he just wanted them to make no mistakes. Off course, they weren't that little anymore. Lisa and Laura were both fifteen and they were teenagers. What else could you expect? Both were doing great at school, no problem. He was proud at them, but he just couldn't react happy when his daughters told him about dating two adults. He was an father, a protective father. On the plane RiRi tried to comfort him, which didn't help. It wasn't only Lisa and Laura, they were having more children. Nine to be exactly, three girls an six boys. The names of the girls were random chosen, the boys were called after Adam's band mates. RiRi had four pregnancy's, by the first pregnancy were Adam Jr., Lisa and Laura born. By the second one Ryan and Jesse. The third one Matt and Elizabeth and by the fourth one Mickey and James. Poor RiRi never had the chance to be a real teenager, she was a teenage mother. So she saw having a vacation alone with Adam as an opportunity to get that period back. She kissed him slowly while he looked away, how could she? But by every second Adam came more relaxed and they started making out on the plane.

After they arrived at the airport they went to their vacation house. Before Adam could grab the keys out of his pocket RiRi had pushed him against the wall of the house. She kissed him passionately and hoped for a romantic moment they never really had since their first children, she wanted it so bad. Adam pushed her of him and told her to quit and help him pack their things out.

Tonight they would get a campfire with questions about their life and choices they made. After getting their stuff ready and dress nicely the band arrived at their vacation house; Ready to go for a walk. Adam and the boys walked towards a nice spot on the beach, waiting for RiRi. They heard her coming and turned around; Adam looked disappointed, because of rejecting her first she hadn't a bikini on. The boys all grinned after they saw his reaction. They spend their whole midday at the beach; having fun.

In the afternoon they went all their own way. The boys were relaxing in their vacation apartment while RiRi and Adam spent their afternoon having a romantic dinner and having some romantic time in their bedroom. The camera's were filming and people could see their actions; Which meant that the lovers could be seen making love on live television. To their luck, Carston gave them some privacy. He let the camera's zoom out. The people who were watching, half America, could see a overview of all the camera's. Two camera's on each location: The lovers, the band and the rest of family Levine. The children were all planning their no parents party. It all seemed so romantic, but when the campfire came it went all wrong.

In the beginning Carston sat around with the boys at the campfire, smiling towards them all. Especially the lovers who were enjoying their vacation, the first time alone without their children.

The first hour went great; They didn't mind the questions at all. But as told before; It went wrong.

CBS had told Carston that part two of the campfire would taken over from him and somebody else would continue. If he had know who, he would never said yes. Maroon six would take the interview over. Maroon 6 six? They had taken fifteen or sixteen years ago Maroon five over. They had kicked them away of everything; They had let them got fired. How? They just changed the names of Maroon five's famous song. For example, This love changed in That Love, Harder to Breathe in Easy to Breathe. Three months after that accident the band were having a little reunion. They found Adam passed out in his apartment; His money was stolen and the room was filled with old newspapers about how great Maroon five was. They had left him there, they called him a loser because of not continue with life. But first CBS had to bring him to a hospital, to give a good example for the children. He got kicked out of the hospital after nobody paid his bills. RiRi found him and took him with her, she cared for him and told him she was pregnant. It happened already for Maroon 5 had split; They both wanted to keep the baby. The baby turned out to be three baby's and after one pregnancy more followed. Maroon five reunited after seven years and they never left each other anymore; Still close friends as before.

But there they stood: The band who had split them up in the beginning. Adam was still kissing RiRi and the lead singer of Maroon six raised his voice; Adam knew exactly who it where. He was too busy trying to slip a wedding ring around her finger. Yes, you heard it right. He had a wedding ring in the palm of his hand, trying to slip it around her finger. Out of nothing the lead singer of Maroon six popped a question: "Have you ever cheated on her?" RiRi looked up, seeing Adam frozen. "You don't have the right to ask me that." "You did it, right?" Tears came in RiRi's eyes after Adam didn't answer and still was frozen.

The band looked at each other and looked at Adam, who looked down at RiRi's hand and then at the ring. Guilt, that was what they felt. After he had a fight with his daughter and ran away they followed him, and after one thing came another thing: They had slept with him. "Once." After he said that he looked again at her hand. He tried to get the ring on her finger, but she stood up and took the ring off and threw it away in the ocean. After that she run away, crying. Carston tried to say "I didn't know", but I didn't help. Adam stood slowly up and followed her in silent. She started to throw the bouquet of roses, which he gave her this afternoon. He knelt down and touched the roses, his finger started bleeding. These roses, he gave such a roses in the beginning of their relationship. He sighed, he was so happy with her. She didn't stop with throwing stuff, but he didn't even notice. The only thing what he was seeing was the bouquet of red roses; So beautiful. A flashback came in his mind: The moment he wrote the next thing:

"Dear RiRi, don't hurt yourself at these flowers. I just wanted to say that these flowers are so beautiful as you. This may sound rather unprofessional, but it is the truth. Because these flowers kept me fascinated like I'm still after two weeks fascinated of you. And if I'm true, I think I'm forever fascinated with your beauty. - Your Lover."

It was stuck in his head, the message he wrote for her. The love he had put in the message, his love for her. It was all there, all he saw. All he remembered.

RiRi had stopped with throwing at Adam and was walking towards their vacation house. Adam stood up and walked in the opposite direction, with the roses in his arms.

After they were out of sight James screamed towards Maroon six "How could you? How could you!" They all left and the camera's changed and the teenagers who were planning their secret no parents party was showing.

Hours after the 'fight', Adam ended up sitting alone at the beach; Watching the ocean. His band mates walked towards him, seeing him cry. He was holding the other wedding ring in his hand. The ring he had already put around his own finger, sure enough that she would say yes. He held it in the air, staring at it. "So close." The boys nodded and sat down, feeling bad for their friend. After all it was their fault. "You know? I remember that people kept saying we would end up alone, and they are right. Maroon five is a curse, the curse would only fall if Maroon six would fell.

Then we would be happy. That's what I told myself for years, but you know? We were already unhappy in love and other friendship beside this one before Maroon six happened. Maroon 5 is a curse." Tears stopped and he looked over to his friends; They where looking at the sun go under and at the same time they nodded. Their last chance of getting happy was gone; Gone on the beach of Miami. Once, that answer made his relationship fall down. Once, that was the answer he would tell his grandchildren. Once I was happy with a woman. How would he tell them and his own children what happened on the beach? Nobody would tell; It was a secret between the watchers of the reality show, RiRi, CBS Crew, Carston and Maroon five. "Do you know our song Payphone?" They nodded. "It actually happened in real life. I've been trying to call her in a payphone, because the show had took my mobile."

The End.

**Some of the Lyrics of Maroon 5 – Payphone:**

(Copyright to Maroon 5, It's an way to let people know this awesome song!)

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise


End file.
